The handle end of the club is just as important as the club end. It is impossible to get the club to hit the ball correctly without first placing the handle in the correct position. When one studies a professional golfer's swing, what it comes down to is placing the handle end of the club in the right place and then letting the club do its work uninterrupted. One can look at the swing guide position indicator anywhere in one's back swing and tell where the club face is, being more aware of the handle end, club face direction and desired swing plane helps to make the right moves to place the handle end in the right place when one swings through.
It is recognized that in order to repeatedly hit golf balls well, it is necessary to "groove" a swing. In other words, it is necessary to work on and to create and to have a swing which has a desired profile and is repeatable.
While a swing may or may not vary for unique clubs, the repeatable nature of the swing or the grooving of the swing is necessary for the use of one or more clubs.
It has been determined that a useful swing is one in which the club shaft passes through an arc substantially within a plane which is parallel to the club shaft and perpendicular to a lower leading edge of a club head face.
Golf is a game of alignments. Hitting a ball over long distances from point to point requires that a ball be given a desired track. Giving the ball that desired track requires many mental computations and adjustments with trial and error practices, physical adjustments, and the creation of psychological and physiological memory patterns.
It has been observed that golf is a game of angles. When one approaches a ball to hit the ball from its situs, for example, a tee, to the target which may be the hole, one faces at an angle to the hole. Sometimes that angle is perpendicular; often it is not. The feet are placed at slightly different angles from the body and the upper body leans at still another angle. The arms extend at unique angles from the upper body, and the club shaft extends at still another angle. The club face has a loft, which is related to the shaft and the other angles at still a further angle. None of the aforementioned directions or angles are aligned with a line between the situs of the ball and the target and none appears to be perpendicular to that line.
A need exists for a device which will help one to form the physical and mental pattern necessary for perfecting a golf club swing and for having a visual observation of the desired swing.